Tomorrow Always Comes
by welshy
Summary: After Frank and Rachel were rudely interrupted by Mick, Rachel goes back over to Frank’s house after she finishes work … but, does she really know why she’s there?


**Tomorrow Always Comes**

Disclaimer: Nope, the characters in the following story are _not _mine.

Author's message: This is another one of those "alternate" ending stories.

Category: Drama/Romance

Summary: After Frank and Rachel were _rudely _interrupted by Mick, Rachel goes back over to Frank's house after she finishes work … but, does she know _really_ know why she's there?

The part below actually happens in episode 91, "Tomorrow Never Comes". I've just added a bit more then just the dialogue! (and I've kinda made up the stuff that I've forgotten … which is a lot I must say! I haven't seen this episode for five years! sniffs)

- - - - -

"So two years, ay?" Rachel asks Frank once they were inside his house.

"Possibly," Frank replies, seemingly a little unsure.

"That's a long time," Rachel comments, "Anything could happen. You know, you could meet one of those _Miss World's_ that Venezuela's so famous for. I could meet someone …"

"Yeah, you could," Frank says matter-of-factly, "But you'd tell me if you did wouldn't ya?"

"Why? To get your approval?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Rachel put her head down and leaned towards Frank slightly, "Would you give it?"

Frank shook his head and looked into Rachel's clear blue eyes, "Nope," he says honestly.

Rachel smiles.

Frank smiles back at her, as he tilts his head to one side and leans in towards her.

Rachel looks at Frank, before realising what was about to happen. She too, tilts her head to one side and closes her eyes.

Their lips had only _just_ brushed each other's, when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel and Frank part slightly, Frank's head resting on Rachel's shoulder. Both of them laughed awkwardly.

Frank gets off the chair he was sitting on and walks to the door.

He opens it and finds Mick standing in front of him.

"Hi Frank," Mick says, "Is Rachel here?"

Frank looks behind him as Rachel emerges from the kitchen.

Mick then tells Rachel that he needs her to help him on a case, before he goes and waits for her in the car.

"I'm leaving at eight tomorrow morning …" Frank says to Rachel, who is standing in front of him, "If you want to come and meet me. You know where the boat is …"

Rachel looks at him and nods, before walking off in the distant.

Frank stands in the doorway and watches her go.

- - - - -

Rachel sat at her desk and casually glanced down at her watch.

It was six thirty.

"Bugger, it has been a _very _long day," she said quietly to herself as she tidied up her _usually_ clean desk.

Mick walked into the office only a few seconds later.

"Boy is this day going slow!" he commented, as he sat down on his chair and sighed.

"That's what I was just thinking!"

Mick turned to look over at Rachel, "Is that right?"

Rachel nodded, "So, I might go home now … I'm getting tired!"

"Okay," Mick said nodded, "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya Mick," Rachel said, and she walked out of the office.

Rachel said goodnight to everyone downstairs as she headed out the door.

As soon as she got into her car, she sat there pondering whether or not she should go over to Frank's house.

After what happened just _before _Mick arrived, Rachel wasn't sure whether going over Frank's house was the right decision.

Sighing, she started the engine of the car and decided that she would just drive, and see where it took her.

- - - - -

Frank wandered around his house aimlessly.

He just didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't help but think about the moment he and Rachel had shared before Mick knocked on the door.

_What would've happened? _Frank thought. _Rachel would've pulled away you bloody idiot, _his mind told him. Although really, he wasn't so sure about that. But then again, what if they did kiss? What would that have led to?

Frank widened his eyes. _Sex? _he thought. _With Rachel? _

"No way!" Frank answered his thoughts.

He knew that there had always been some kind of sexual tension between them … they just never acted upon it.

"_Sex makes things complicated." _Frank recalls Rachel telling him a couple of years ago.

Frank nodded at that memory. She was right. It didn't matter that there was sexual tension between them, what mattered was that they are best friends and anything sexual between them would definitely be wrong.

_Definitely wrong! _Frank thought, closing his eyes. But as he did so, there was a knock on the door.

Frank hesitated for a moment, wondering who could be at the door at …

6:55 pm …

- - - - -

Rachel stood outside Frank's house impatiently. She was just about to leave when Frank opened the door.

"Rach?" he said, a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel looked at Frank before looking at the ground, "I don't know," she said bluntly.

Frank stared at her. _God, she is beautiful. Why haven't I noticed it before?_

"Um …" Frank snapped out of his thoughts, "Um … come in."

Rachel smiled slightly, "Maybe I shouldn't …"

"Well, you're _here_ now," Frank insisted.

"Yeah …"

"So come in!"

Rachel looked at Frank, "Okay …"

Frank opened the door further, and let Rachel step inside.

Closing the door after her, Frank and Rachel walked into the lounge room and sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Look Frank …" Rachel began, "I _really _don't know why I came here tonight …"

Frank looked over at her. He wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked … and how bloody _stupid_ he'd been to not notice it before.

"That's why I should go," Rachel went to stand up.

"No," Frank stopped her by grabbing her hand, "I don't want you to go Rach."

Rachel stared at Frank, "I don't want _you _to go."

Frank closed his eyes, "Well, if you stay … I might change my mind."

Rachel snorted, "Yeah right Frank. You've got your mind set on this. _Nothing _will make you change your decision …"

"You will," Frank said, pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Frank," Rachel urged, as he gently caressed her cheek, "Don't do this."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Frank wasn't listening to her.

"_Frank_ …"

"Shut up, Rachel!" Frank kissed her hard.

"Mmmm!" Rachel cried out as he kissed her.

She managed to pull herself away, "Frank! Frank … this _can't_ happen! You're leaving tomorrow!"

"Not if you stay," Frank whispered, leaning forwards so that he could feel Rachel's warm breath on his face.

"No. I won't be the one who stops you from leaving," Rachel shook her head.

"You've _always _been the one who's stopped me from leaving, Rachel," Frank said seriously.

"What? Leaving to Venezuela?"

"Not_ just_ Venezuela …"

Rachel stared at Frank blankly.

"The security job …"

"In Melbourne?"

"Yeah."

"You're joking?"

"No."

Rachel continued to stare at Frank, "Really?"

Frank nodded, "Yes."

Rachel sat back and looked at Frank in awe.

Frank smiled and raised his eyebrows at the look on her face.

"I don't know if I believe that," Rachel said, still shocked.

"You'd better believe it, Rachel."

"Hmmm …"

"What can I do to prove it to you?" Frank questioned.

Rachel shrugged slightly.

"How 'bout this?" Frank asked, before leaning into Rachel and kissing her lips.

This time, Rachel didn't pull away so quickly. Instead, she kissed Frank back.

She _did_ stop however, when she could feel Frank's hands caressing her bare skin, underneath her shirt.

"Frank?" Rachel asked.

"Mm?"

"I don't think we should do this."

Frank looked at her, before resting his head on her shoulder and sighing softly.

Rachel thought for a moment, before pushing Frank's head back, so that he was looking at her.

She smiled at him mischievously; a small gleam in her eyes.

Frank raised one eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking.

Rachel then placed her hands on Frank's chest and pushed him back into the couch, until she was on top of him.

"What happened to _I don't think we should do this_?" Frank asked, breaking away from Rachel's kiss for a second.

"Ahhh … stuff it."

- - - - -

**The End**

- - - - -


End file.
